


Red

by S_Horne



Series: Shadowworld100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: The colour of both life, and death.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as part of the colour challenge run by [shadowworld100](https://shadowworld100.livejournal.com/), part of the SH Hiatus Big Bang
> 
> My first posted Malec fic and it's the worst angst ever 
> 
> -S

The colour of Alec’s cheeks as Magnus kissed his way down his throat. As the warlock undid the buttons on Alec’s shirt he delighted to find it was also the colour of patches of his skin; a blush that grew darker and more pronounced the slower Magnus moved. 

It was also the colour of blood, the kind that seeped out of a vicious wound. Magnus didn’t know what had caused it, didn’t stop to ask as he fell to his knees and let his magic flow from his fingertips; too little, too late. 

The colour of both life, and death.


End file.
